1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image intensifier tube, and more particularly to a universal image intensifier tube which may be retrofitted interchangeably to more than one type of existing housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image intensifier tubes used to enhance night vision have been known and practiced for many years. Frequently, image intensifier equipment, such as night vision goggles, are used by the military and have been produced in large numbers corresponding to the numerous military personnel who employ them. Since image intensifiers are sophisticated and expensive devices, large amounts of money has been invested by the military in the equipment presently in the field. As with most sophisticated equipment, image intensifiers have gone and continue to go through many stages of development and improvement. A variety of models therefore exist in the field. Normally, the improvements to image intensifier equipment occurs with respect to the image intensifier tube rather than to the housing in which it is carried. The housings are typical of rugged construction to withstand harsh treatment and at the same time protect the sensitive intensifier tube that they contain. As such, the housings in themselves are expensive to produce and retain their effectiveness through various stages of development of the intensifier tubes. The housings further include optical lens and the battery power source. Substantial savings would therefore result if a universal tube could be constructed for reception within different existing housings. For example, the U.S. Army has procured large quantities of two different single tube night vision goggles. These systems are designated the AN/PVS-7A and AN/PVS-7B systems. The two systems use different image intensifier tubes, i.e., the MX-10130A/UV and the MX-10130B/UV respectively. The AN/PVS-7B system and both tubes are manufactured by ITT Defense Technology Corporation, the Assignee of the present invention. Although similar in size, shape and function, the aforesaid tubes are substantially different with respect to electrical contacts, external dimensions and fiber optic output radius of curvature such that they are not interchangeable. The need for two different image intensifier tubes for the aforesaid night vision goggles complicates the logistics and increases the expense of lifecycle support for the two similar systems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal image intensifier tube which is form fit and function interchangeable with more than one existing housing to thereby reduce lifecycle support effort and expense.